


Кошки-мышки

by anjinhos



Series: Вынужденный кошатник [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cat, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: Особенности жизни с хищником под одной крышей.





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Пошлая_Моль](https://ficbook.net/authors/2826259)
> 
> OOC, UST, альтернативное развитие событий после фильма «Первый мститель: Другая война», посткредитная сцена не учитывается – медики нашли Баки вместе со Стивом.

Стив готовил. Сказал бы ему кто три месяца назад, что готовка не только станет его хобби, но и будет помогать успокоить нервы – он бы не поверил. Но сейчас он действительно готовил на просторной кухне своей новой квартиры, и это очень помогало снять стресс. Никто не знал, но Капитана Америку пугали вовсе не террористы с новейшими разработками оружия массового поражения, а встречи с психологом. Что делать с террористами он знал, но с психологом нельзя было воспользоваться теми же методами. Так что Стиву приходилось ходить четыре раза в неделю на сеансы по два часа: два раза с Баки, два раза на персональные встречи.

Доктор Эткинс был профессионалом, и, в отличие от остальных, избегал общих фраз, призванных выразить сочувствие и смягчить удар – он всегда говорил без обиняков. Стиву это в нём нравилось, но походы на психотерапию легче не делало. Выворачивать себя наизнанку, показывая уязвимые места, было непривычно и не очень приятно, но он должен был быть уверен, что ничем не навредит Баки в своих попытках помочь, поэтому и обратился к специалисту.

Стив боялся, что за то время, что он уже присматривал за Баки, он успел натворить что-то непоправимое, но доктор Эткинс лишь покачал головой, заверив в том, что они движутся в правильном направлении. Хотя направление было довольно приблизительным, а способы, которые они использовали, подбирались по наитию – случай Баки был единственным в своём роде, и готовых решений для него попросту не существовало. Эткинс довольно подробно, хоть и не вдаваясь в красочные описания, рассказал, как ломают личность, уничтожая возможность к сопротивлению, стирают память и внушают новые установки для создания послушной машины для убийств. Зимний Солдат родился из боли, чтобы причинять её другим, но те немногие воспоминания, что у него сохранились, при встрече со Стивом нарушили отлаженную работу системы. И теперь Баки застрял в пограничном состоянии, мечась между тем, что диктовали ему вживлённые кошачьи инстинкты, и директивами, которые в него вложили создатели Солдата.

Эткинс не обещал вернуть Стиву прежнего Баки, но гарантировал, что из лоскутов уживающихся сейчас в том личностей можно собрать одну вполне цельную и адаптированную к обычной жизни. Но для этого нужно было копнуть поглубже, понять, какие установки Солдата всё ещё в силе, какие воспоминания и привычки от прежней личности постепенно начали брать верх и какие из кошачьих повадок уже вошли в норму поведения. Чтобы выяснить это, с Баки нужно было разговаривать, но тот упорно отказывался говорить с Эткинсом, потому что «доступ к параметрам ментального состояния Актива был только у куратора». Так что четыре часа в неделю на сеансах с Баки были куда тяжелее тех, что Стив проводил один на один с психологом. Он и так, казалось, перешёл все допустимые границы, которые Баки раньше так ревностно охранял, а теперь ещё пытался влезть ему в голову. Однако на сеансах Баки отвечал на вопросы, лишь когда Стив или кивал ему, будто давая разрешение, или повторял вопрос за Эткинсом, и это отрезало все пути к отступлению.

После этих сеансов Стив всегда был на нервах, и потому занимал руки готовкой. А Баки, который нервничал не меньше него, заедал свой стресс его трудами. В этот раз в качестве антидепрессантов были шоколадные блинчики с черникой.

– Бак, обед! – крикнул Стив, зная, что под стрессом Баки может застрять в душе на добрые три часа.

Баки теперь самостоятельно пользовался душем, по часу отмокая под горячими струями, и пару раз даже засыпал, пригревшись в тёплой ванне, но всегда сразу же закруглялся с водными процедурами, когда речь заходила о еде. Так что не прошло и пяти минут как через гостиную в направлении кухни, оставляя влажные следы босых ступней, прошлёпал Баки. Однако до Стива он так и не дошёл, замерев у дивана.

Стив сначала подумал, что его снова накрыло воспоминанием. Баки порой застывал, невидяще глядя перед собой, погружаясь в ощущения и переживая в своей голове один из коротких мигов возвращающегося по крупицам прошлого. Но в этот раз Баки был предельно сосредоточен, уставившись в проём, ведущий в лоджию. Сейчас, когда за стенами Башни Нью-Йорк накрыл летний зной, Стив просил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.А. убирать защитное стекло, превращая лоджию в балкон, чтобы разбавить тишину и кондиционированный воздух квартиры привычными звуками города и лёгким привкусом смога. И этим в данный момент пользовался чабар, по-хозяйски усевшийся на спинку кресла из ротанга. Серый в тёмную крапинку чайчонок топтался тонкими узловатыми лапами по сплетённым прутьям, что-то выглядывая вдали, и ещё был не в курсе, что стал объектом пристального внимания Баки.

Баки же весь подобрался, сузил глаза, что-то прикидывая в уме, и полностью сосредоточился на цели. Стив заметил, что он словно покачивался с ноги на ногу. Выглядело это так, будто он впал в транс, но через несколько секунд Баки сгруппировал корпус, продолжая покачиваться, и начал приседать, и до Стива дошло, что тот распределяет вес для броска вперёд. Ему доводилось смотреть видео, где коты точно так же, балансируя на задних лапах, готовились перед прыжком, когда на что-то охотились. И, кажется, сейчас Баки собирался поохотится на незадачливого чайчонка, заглянувшего на их лоджию.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Баки закаменел, готовый метнуться вперёд, чайчонок вспорхнул с кресла, отправившись куда-то по своим делам и оставив неудавшегося охотника растерянно стоять посреди гостиной.

– Бак, – позвал Стив. – Пойдёшь обедать?

Баки повернулся к нему, кивнув без особого энтузиазма, и направился на кухню.

Стив забыл о чабаре практически мгновенно, но вот Баки, кажется, только о нем и думал. И он настолько углубился в этот процесс, что даже на следующем сеансе у Эткинса вёл себя довольно отрешённо. Стива это заставило забеспокоиться, пока при вечернем просмотре кино он наконец не понял, что Баки поглощён вовсе не тяжёлыми воспоминаниями о своём прошлом, а чайками, документалку про которых им предстояло смотреть вместо привычной комедии. Но беспокоиться от этого меньше Стив не стал.

Он, конечно, знал, что коты – хищники, но до этого момента ему в голову как-то не приходило, что инстинкт охоты достался Баки вместе с остальным комплектом кошачьих генов. А теперь мысль о том, что будет, когда Баки поймает чайчонка, не покидала голову Стива. Ведь коты охотятся, чтобы питаться. Стоит ли опасаться, что Баки попытается пообедать свежатиной? Или он принесёт её Стиву, чтобы тот приготовил чайку на ужин?

Стив перевёл взгляд на Баки, который настолько внимательно уставился в экран, слушая про гнездование чаек, что даже забыл об огромной чашке какао, которую всё ещё сжимал в ладонях. Про чесание спины он тоже забыл, и это было тревожным звоночком. Так что Стив написал Сэму, спеша поделиться своими опасениями.

«Он просто засиделся на месте,» – сразу же ответил ему Сэм.

«Коты так развлекаются». – Пришло следом, а потом ещё: «Не думаю, что он станет есть чайку. Он просто хочет её поймать».

«И что с этим делать?» – спросил Стив, которого не особо успокоил ответ Сэма.

«Не знаю, у меня никогда не было котов породы Зимний Солдат», – прислал Сэм вместе со смайликом, разводящим руки.

«Прости. Глупая шутка. Поиграй с ним». – Пришло ещё одно сообщение, и, прежде, чем Стив успел ответить, Сэм написал: – «Последнее уже не шутка. Коты очень подвижные, им нужно куда-то выплёскивать накопившуюся энергию. Так что поиграй с ним сам, или пусть ловит свою птичку».

Стив вздохнул, отложил телефон и раздражённо взъерошил волосы на затылке. Писать Сэму о том, что в последний раз, когда Баки «играл с птичкой», тот оторвал ему крыло от костюма, он не стал. Стива просто немного нервировала формулировка «поиграй». Что он должен был делать с этим? Позволить Баки гоняться по гостиной за лазерной меткой от прицела винтовки? Сводить его побросать мяч? До изнеможения загонять на тренажёрах?

Эткинс отмёл все варианты Стива, сказав, что он должен делать абсолютное ничего, дав совет не мешать Баки: тот впервые с начала их терапии проявлял к чему-либо настолько острый интерес. Это было небольшим, но важным шагом к восстановлению его личности, так что Стив согласился не влезать в эту охоту. С одной стороны, он надеялся, что чабар больше не прилетит, с другой – глядя на то, какие ждущие взгляды Баки бросал в сторону лоджии, Стив надеялся, что он всё же вернётся.

***

Когда Баки освоился с самостоятельным принятием душа, его очень расстроил тот факт, что Стив больше не будет мыть ему голову. Но он быстро понял, что достаточно боднуть Стива лбом в плечо и улечься ему на колени, и можно будет получить неограниченный по времени массаж головы. И Стив, который едва успел перевести дух от совместных купаний с обнажённым Баки, понял, что оказался в ещё более плачевном положении, чем до этого. Настолько плачевном, что ему пришлось обратиться к Брюсу за помощью, чтобы тот обучил его своей дыхательной гимнастике. Упражнения для дыхания с лёгкой медитацией помогали держать Халка в узде, так что и с эрекцией справлялись на отлично, а с ней, учитывая любовь Баки к массажам головы, Стиву приходилось бороться постоянно. В самом массаже не было ничего провокационного, но Баки реагировал на него тем, что от удовольствия тёрся щекой о бедро и жарко выдыхал в пах и живот Стива, если лежал лицом к нему, или нежно мял пальцы о его ногу, если лежал наоборот. И для таких испытаний Стиву нужна была вся его выдержка.

Так что, сосредоточившись на определённом ритме дыхания и проекции горного потока в своей голове, Стив не сразу заметил, что Баки, ещё минуту назад млевший на его коленях, весь закаменел. Почувствовав это, Стив открыл глаза, пытаясь определить, что могло заставить его напрячься, и сквозь стеклянную стену гостиной увидел чайчонка. Тот снова сидел на облюбованном в прошлый раз кресле и чистил перья. Баки же весь замер, не мигая глядя на свою цель, и Стив замер вместе с ним. После нескольких минут неподвижности Баки одним плавным движением «стёк» с дивана на пол и в полуприсяде направился к лоджии. В паре метров от открытой двери он снова замер, группируясь, и затаился. Чайчонок всё так же его не замечал, что чуть не стоило ему свободы и, возможно, жизни, когда Баки прыгнул. Однако он успел упорхнуть.

Баки вернулся с лоджии немного встрёпанным, но с горящими азартом глазами. И стало понятно, что у чабара нет шансов, потому что помимо инстинктов хищника, у Баки был ещё и опыт одного из лучших оперативников за последние семьдесят лет. Так что до конца дня он обосновался в гостиной, изучая всё о своей цели, используя базы Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.А.

Эткинс был прав: Баки нужно было что-то, что могло бы его увлечь – окунувшись в свою чаячью охоту, тот будто ожил. Стив, который привык целые дни проводить с Баки, впервые за несколько месяцев буквально остался наедине с собой. И, признаться честно, было немного странно изучать отчёты с последних миссий Мстителей без Баки, маячащего поблизости, или оккупировавшего его колени. Даже вместе за обеденным столом они провели в общей сложности не больше получаса, пока Баки методично уминал свою порцию, чтобы вернуться к изучению выкладок, подготовленных ИксИном. Однако спать пошёл по первому зову, и подвох в его сговорчивости вскрылся, когда пришлось отрабатывать весь дневной недочёс спины Баки.

Утром же Стив, привыкший начинать день на краю кровати, будучи придавленным чужими конечностями, удивлённо распахнул глаза, проснувшись в позе морской звезды посередине их широкой постели.

– Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.? – позвал он, резко садясь и оглядываясь.

– Мистер Барнс в гостиной. Бодрствует уже более двух часов, – ответил ИксИн, без какого-либо контекста зная, о чём его спрашивают.

Стив посмотрел на часы: было начало восьмого. Выбравшись из кровати, он поспешил в гостиную, где нашёл Баки, сидящим скрестив ноги перед журнальным столиком. На стеклянной поверхности лежало несколько голых картонных втулок и практически израсходованный рулон фольги для запекания, который, видимо, ждала такая же участь. Рядом с втулками в три ровных ряда лежало… восемь маленьких рыбёшек, сделанных из фольги. Девятую Баки аккуратно крутил в пальцах, придавая ей нужную форму. Рыбёшки выглядели очень реалистично. Если отойти на пару шагов, можно было бы подумать, что они настоящие.

– Боже, Бак, это потрясающе! – Стив присел напротив Баки, но руками ничего трогать не стал.

Тот поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

– Очень хорошая работа. И очень красивая. – Стив улыбнулся ему, делясь своим восторгом. – Ты молодец.

Баки потупил взгляд, уставившись на свои ладони, но потом всё же снова посмотрел на Стива и улыбнулся в ответ. Они просидели так с пару секунд, пока Баки, нахмурившись, не принялся нервно теребить хвост рыбёшки, которую всё ещё держал в руках. Быстро спохватившись, он отложил её к остальным и упёрся в Стива напряжённым взглядом.

– Необходимо выполнение запроса, – наконец выговорил он, словно через силу.

Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не выдать своей радости, и не спугнуть Баки. Насколько он понимал язык Зимнего Солдата, «необходимость выполнения запроса» означала просьбу. И это была первая просьба, которую Баки решился озвучить. Так что он постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, и уточнил:

– Какой именно запрос?

– Необходим килограмм сардин, – ответил Баки и, видимо, чтобы подкрепить обоснованность своего запроса, добавил: – Для установления контакта с целью.

В этот раз сдержать улыбку оказалось ещё сложнее, но Стив всё же смог ответить с серьёзным видом:

– Конечно. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., можешь организовать доставку?

– Да, сэр. Курьер прибудет в течение часа, – отозвался ИксИн.

– Спасибо. – Стив кивнул, не сводя взгляда с оживившегося Баки. – Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

Баки лишь отрицательно покачал головой, и, вытащив из кармана зубную нить, начал цеплять на неё самодельных рыбёшек. Стив отошёл на диван, не мешая ему и наблюдая во все глаза. К моменту, когда привезли сардины, лоджия уже превратилась в хорошо организованную засаду. Баки немного передвинул мебель, организовав себе простор для действий с укрытием за плетёным диваном, а напротив ротангового кресла, стоявшего теперь в углу, повесил свою приманку. Рыбки из фольги словно плыли по воздуху, раскачиваясь на небольшом ветерке и поблёскивая чешуёй на солнце.

Отложив немного сардин в миску, Баки убрал остальную рыбу в холодильник и засел в укрытии, выжидая. Надо признаться, приманка в виде рыбок из фольги сработала отлично, выманив собой двух чаек, попытавшихся их склевать. Но обе птицы со снайперской точностью были сбиты диванными подушками ещё на подлёте и, оставшись ни с чем, поспешили убраться подальше, пока Баки не запустил в них чем-нибудь потяжелее.

Стив, наблюдавший за этими разборками через стену гостиной, беззвучно давился смехом, чтобы не отвлекать Баки от охоты, в которую тот погрузился довольно обстоятельно. Не считая двух инцидентов с чайками, он уже несколько часов сидел в своём укрытии неподвижно и, кажется, практически не мигая, чтобы не пропустить добычу. На четвёртом часу Стив решил, что пора готовить поздний завтрак, потому что живот уже начало сводить от голода, но в этот момент на ограждение лоджии приземлился чабар. Потоптавшись немного на месте, он покрутил головой и, наконец, найдя ротанговое кресло, перелетел на его спинку.

Баки беззвучно сменил положение, оказавшись на корточках, и снова застыл, прилипнув взглядом к чайчонку, а тот, как и в прошлый раз, абсолютно не замечал чужого присутствия. Всё его внимание оказалось приковано к рыбкам из фольги – чайчонок наклонял голову с одного бока на другой, разглядывая, но пока не приближаясь к приманке. Кажется, в отличие от своих взрослых сородичей, он заметил подвох, но любопытство всё же одержало верх. Спрыгнув с насиженного кресла, чайчонок направился к рыбкам. Причём направился буквально: спустившись на пол, он, немного покачиваясь при ходьбе, засеменил в сторону приманки.

Словно выждав этот момент, Баки одним коротким движением кинул ему сардину. Та шлёпнулась всего в полуметре от чайчонка, заставив его испуганно завопить и вспорхнуть обратно на кресло. Всё ещё напуганный, он несколько минут мялся на одном месте, то хлопая крыльями, будто собираясь улететь, то вытягивая шею и разглядывая испугавшую его рыбину. Немного успокоившись, он снова спрыгнул на пол и подошёл к сардине. Пару раз клюнув её, чайчонок убедился в её неопасности и принялся за еду.

Как только он закончил заглатывать первую, радом с ним упала вторая сардина. В этот раз чайчонок, испугавшись, забил крыльями и отскочил немного назад, но улетать не стал. Осторожничая, он побродил вокруг своей добавки, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке и, когда уже решился подойти, Баки медленно выглянул из своего укрытия. Заметив его, чайчонок издал пронзительный крик, попытавшись взлететь, но, опомнившись, подскочил к сардине и, схватив её в клюв, упорхнул.

Баки, довольный результатом, встал в полный рост, провожая взглядом свою добычу, и, как только та скрылась из виду, вернулся обратно в гостиную. Он лучился счастьем и пах рыбой, и Стиву нестерпимо хотелось его обнять, но, сдержавшись, он лишь спросил:

– Хочешь вафли на завтрак?

***

С того случая прикормка чайчонка стала ежедневным аттракционом: Баки кидал ему сардины, а тот с готовностью заглатывал их, с каждым разом не боясь подходить всё ближе и ближе. Дошло до того, что чайчонок начал пытаться отнять у Баки рыбу, когда тот слишком долго дразнил его, показывая, но не отдавая сардину. Так что можно сказать, что они нашли общий язык. Стив же, привыкший к новому развлечению Баки, теперь оставлял его с чайчонком наедине, занимаясь своими делами, и потому был застигнут врасплох за чтением в спальне дикими криками из гостинной. Подорвавшись с кровати, Стив было потянулся к щиту, но вовремя себя одёрнул: хоть звук и был похож на заикающуюся сирену, но это всего лишь кричала чайка. Кричала очень мерзко, и очень громко – отчаянно.

Влетев в гостиную на полном ходу, Стив ожидал увидеть драку, и был немного сбит с толку картиной обнимающегося с чайчонком Баки. Точнее, на первый взгляд всё выглядело как объятия, но на деле Баки аккуратно прижимал к груди чайчонка, который бил его крыльями, клевался и кричал так, будто его лишали жизни. Баки же это вовсе не смущало: ни громкие вопли, ни кровящие раны, оставленные острым клювом – он широко и счастливо улыбался.

– Я поймал Задиру, – радостно сообщил он Стиву.

А у Стива пропал дар речи. От странности происходящего, от обескураживающего выражения счастья на любимом лице и от того, что Баки назвал чайчонка его детским прозвищем. Щуплый, нескладный, громкий и всегда готовый броситься в драку чайчонок чем-то немного напоминал Стива, когда тот был ребёнком. Задирой Стива звал только Баки, в то время как остальные считали его очень тихим и покладистым. Хотя, зачастую, те драки, за которые миссис Барнс устраивала сыну нагоняи, начинал именно Стив.

– Бак, – наконец смог выдохнуть Стив. – У тебя получилось.

Баки закивал, попытавшись прижать чайчонка к себе поближе, за что получил ещё пару клевков в грудь и крылом по лицу. Объятия категорически не нравились новому питомцу Баки – раз уж он дал чайчонку имя, то явно собирался его оставить.

– Знаешь, я думаю, можно спросить у Тони насчёт переноски, пока не придумаем, куда его пристроить, – предложил Стив, оглядывая гостиную в поисках пледа, чтобы накрыть чайчонка. – Что скажешь?

Когда он обернулся, Баки уже шёл к выходу на лоджию. Переступив порог, он просто расцепил руки, позволив чайчонку улететь. Тот продолжил что-то верещать на ходу, но очень быстро исчез в тёмном небе.

– Я думал, ты хочешь его оставить. – Стив встал рядом с Баки.

– Животных и птиц в помещениях предписано держать в клетке, – сухо отчеканил Баки, видимо, вытащив из памяти строчку одной из своих инструкций. – Ему бы не понравилось в клетке. – Он покачал головой и тихо добавил. – Никому бы не понравилось.

У Стива внутри всё сжалось, от того, как это прозвучало – Баки знал, каково было оказаться в клетке, и этот опыт гложил его, но для расспросов момент был совсем неподходящий: расстроенный расставанием с чайчонком, Баки был явно не готов говорить о своём прошлом, которое вовсе не было приятным. Поэтому Стив молча положил ладонь ему на плечо, легко сжав, без слов выражая свою поддержку. А после переместил руку на шею, промассажировав каждый позвонок, и забрался пальцами в стянутые в пучок волосы. Баки сразу же закинул голову, подставляясь под ласку. Так они простояли с десяток минут, пока Стив наслаждался видом вечернего Нью-Йорка и мягкостью волос Баки, прежде чем увести того обрабатывать раны от острого чаячьего клюва.

Эткинса поступок Баки привёл в восторг: принятие осознанного решения не в свою пользу, проявление сострадания и нежелания повторения собственного опыта кем-то другим, говорило о большей человечности, чем была доступна некоторым обычным людям без проблем с самоидентификацией. Они продвигались вперёд семимильными шагами, пусть Баки пока и не восстановил свои воспоминания. Эткинс настаивал на повторении подобного опыта, но Стив не был уверен, что всё получится провернуть так уж просто. К ним на лоджию до сих пор продолжали прилетать чайки, ведясь на блеск рыбёшек из фольги, но у Баки они не вызывали никакого интереса, а Задира после инцидента с объятиями больше не показывался.

Всё вернулось в прежнее русло, и Баки не выглядел расстроенным – он просто продолжал быть собой: лез под руки, требуя массажа, тянул в рот всё сладкое, попадавшее в поле его зрения, часами отмокал в тёплой воде и отказывался разговаривать с психотерапевтом без Стива. Правда, идиллия была нарушена уже через три дня, когда на рассвете их разбудили громкие чаячьи крики – Задира вернулся. Жадный до сардин чабар всё ещё скептически относился к прикосновениям, но готов был терпеть их в обмен на еду. И это сделало Баки настолько счастливым, что Стив был готов простить Задире и громкие вопли, и ранний подъём.

И если Стив к Задире относился спокойно, то чайчонок его не особо жаловал. Баки постепенно приучил его запрыгивать к себе на колени и буквально кормил с рук, почёсывая и перебирая перья. Стиву же даже рядом стоять не разрешалось: Задира кричал и пятился от него и не ел рыбу, кинутую не Баки. Это не то чтобы задевало, но Стив из чистого упрямства отказывался идти на поводу желаний наглой чайки. Так что пока Баки ворковал с Задирой, усевшись в ротанговом кресле, Стив со всем удобством обустраивался напротив на плетёном диване и читал – если Задира собирался столоваться на его лоджии, то ему стоило привыкнуть к такой компании.

Баки эту холодную войну проигнорировал, просто широко улыбаясь и попеременно глядя то на Задиру, то на Стива. То ли его такое положение дел забавляло, то ли он вообще не замечал их противостояния. Хотя после трёх недель ежедневного кормления Задиры, его энтузиазм, кажется, немного поугас. Баки всё так же продолжал кормить и гладить Задиру, но той бури эмоций и широкой улыбки на всё лицо уже не было, и Стив задумался о том, чтобы завести питомца. Он был не уверен насчёт котёнка: во-первых, Баки и сам был немного котом и, кто его знает, мог посчитать нового соседа соперником, во-вторых, у них уже была ручная чайка, и новый питомец тоже вполне мог открыть на неё охоту, но уже со смертельным исходом. Щенок был более надёжным вариантом, но его нужно было выгуливать, что в случае с Баки было пока невозможно, а Стив не хотел оставлять его одного даже на час ради выгула собаки.

Стив так углубился в свои раздумья, что не заметил, как Баки углубился в свои. Теперь, когда не нужно было высиживать в засаде по полдня, Баки тратил своё свободное время на шатание по квартире: ходил из комнаты в комнату, резко замирал на середине шага, на чём-то вдруг сосредоточившись, и постоянно маячил на периферии, однако стоило Стиву к нему повернуться, как он сразу же исчезал. В таком брожении не было ничего странного, кроме того, что оно стало абсолютно беззвучным, хотя раньше Баки издавал целую какофонию звуков – постоянно чем-то шуршал, звенел, хрустел, топтался и вздыхал.

Что происходит на самом деле, Стив понял уже в последний момент. Он как раз поворачивался от дивана, на котором поправлял покрывало, когда краем глаза заметил Баки, выглядывающего из-за угла. Повернувшись, Стив, как всегда, не нашёл его на прежнем месте, зато в отражении стеклянной стены было прекрасно видно, как Баки уже на низком старте, примерялся к броску.

Всё это время Баки охотился. И добычей был Стив.

– Баки, – успел удивлённо выдохнуть Стив, прежде чем тот выпрыгнул на него из своего укрытия.

Инстинкт заставил Стива метнуться в сторону и уйти в перекат. Когда он встал на ноги, готовый, если понадобиться, отступить в коридор, а оттуда выбираться из квартиры, Баки, уже не скрываясь, снова готовился к прыжку. Он сгруппировался, слегка покачивал бёдрами, перемещая вес с одной ноги на вторую, и не сводил со Стива взгляда. Но смотрел без отрешённости и холодного расчёта Зимнего солдата, скорее с азартом и весельем – для него это было игрой, и то, что Стив убегал, его только раззадоривало. Оценив обстановку, Стив успокоился, поняв, что это не срыв, и тоже сгруппировался – он не чайка, так что поймать его будет не так уж просто.

На секунду они замерли, встретившись взглядами, а потом рванули каждый в своём направлении: Баки за Стивом, а он от него. И пусть гостиная в их квартире была по-королевски просторной, для салочек двух суперсолдат она оказалась немного тесноватой, так что очень скоро выглядела как настоящее поле боя: перевёрнутая мебель, рассыпанные на полу книги и диски, осколки журнального столика, не выдержавшего веса Стива при манёвре уклонения. Но ни Стива, ни Баки это не остановило – они с энтузиазмом носились по комнате, иногда врезаясь в стены и круша то немногое, что уцелело от интерьера.

Наконец запыхавшись, Стив остановился, упершись ладонями в колени, и глядя на Баки, скопировавшего его позу за опрокинутым диваном. Тот немного выдохся, но в глазах всё еще горел охотничий огонь, так что Баки не собирался останавливаться. Немного переведя дух, они синхронно выпрямились, потом сгруппировались, готовясь к новому раунду, и через секунду Баки легко перемахнул диван и кинулся на Стива, продолжая их погоню. В последний момент его глаза распахнулись чуть шире от удивления, потому что Стив так и не сдвинулся с места. Вместо этого он просто распахнул руки с готовностью принимая Баки в объятия и позволяя повалить себя на пол.

– Поймал, – довольно заявил Баки, седлая бёдра Стива, чтобы удержать того в лежачем положении.

И без того сбившееся дыхание Стива перехватило, от зрелища разгорячённого Баки, с часто вздымающейся грудью, горящими щеками и шалым взглядом, прижимающего его всем своим весом к полу. Во рту мгновенно пересохло, но Стив отогнал не к месту полезшие в голову мысли, любуясь радостью, которой лучился Баки. Несколько месяцев назад о таком можно было лишь мечтать, и Стив впитывал в себя этот момент, собираясь навсегда сохранить в памяти. Та же услужливо подсунула ему картинку практически идентичную этой, разве что гостиная была в квартире Барнсов, а самому Баки было лет шесть и у него не хватало двух передних молочных зубов, что только добавляло воинственности и комичности его виду. Стив не смог сдержать улыбки от этого воспоминания и с прищуром посмотрел на Баки, всё ещё сидевшего на нём.

– Уверен, что поймал? – спросил он, прежде чем рывком подмял Баки под себя и принялся его щекотать.

Выражение довольства у того на лице сменилось удивлением и лёгкой обидой, но их тут же потеснило веселье, вспыхнувшее искорками в глазах. И Баки сделал то, чего на памяти Стива ещё никогда не делал в двадцать первом веке – рассмеялся легко и открыто. И Стив замер, поглощённый этим звуком и ощущением вибрации под пальцами, которыми он сжимал чужие бока, за что тут же оказался придавлен к полу не прекращающим смеяться Баки. Как оказалось, суперсолдатская сыворотка не спасала от боязни щекотки, так что Стив тоже рассмеялся и попытался выбраться из захвата щекочущих его пальцев. Из-за этого они с Баки начали кататься по полу, пытаясь защекотать друг друга до смерти, как делали в детстве.

В итоге Стив всё же сдался: потный, взъерошенный, с задравшейся до шеи футболкой, он безвольно обмяк под Баки, сдерживая клокочущий в груди смех.

– Поймал, – запыханно просопел Баки Стиву прямо в ухо и попытался отбросить со лба влажную прядь, из-за чего чуть не заехал ему подбородком по носу.

Стив протянул руку, заправив прядь ему за ухо, и, не сдержав глупой улыбки, согласился:

– Поймал. Я твоя добыча.

– Моя, – довольно подтвердил Баки, шумно зевнул и уложил голову Стиву на плечо, видимо, собираясь так и заснуть.


End file.
